Au cœur de la nuit
by Oceanna
Summary: Les nuits sont longues pour les insomniaques, surtout ceux qui redoutent le lendemain. Et quand, lors de la sixième année, la menace des Mangemorts grandit encore et avance démasquée, combien d'appel au secours résonnent dans la nuit ?


_**Au cœur de la nuit**_

* * *

><p>"Maman, j'ai peur. J'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher, et que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme quand j'étais gosse et que je venais de faire un gros cauchemar. C'est stupide, je sais, tu es loin, et tu es encore plus en danger que moi, parce que tu es une moldue. Mais c'est la nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir, et j'ai peur. Elle me ronge le ventre, la peur, petit à petit, lentement, avec une bouche glacée qui me tord les entrailles. Elle m'empêche de dormir, elle mène mes rêves dans des impasses angoissées où je sens que quelque chose de terrible va venir, et soudain, c'est là, et je hurle, et je me réveille le cœur battant, le corps glacé, les mains tremblantes, et je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce qui m'a tellement effrayé...<p>

C'est terrible d'avoir peur comme ça. C'est terrible, parce que c'est comme une peur d'enfant, l'angoisse du monstre sous le lit et dans le placard... Et c'est tellement plus terrible, parce que la menace est là, hors des murs, bien réelle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'atteindra pas encore, parce que je suis en sécurité à Poudlard, que Dumbledore veille du mieux qu'il peut sur l'école, que j'ai suivi les cours que donnait Harry l'année dernière et que je sais me défendre. Un peu. Assez, j'espère, mais comment en être sûr ? Je ne sais pas, en vérité, et j'ai peur.

J'ai peur, Maman, et j'aimerais que tu sois là ce soir. J'ai mal au ventre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis seul. Maman, où es-tu maintenant ? Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ici ? Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi (pourtant, il ne faut pas, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, et s'il arrive quelque chose, de toute façon, j'oublierai ma peur, ne t'inquiète donc pas Maman, je suis fort, là, c'est juste cette peur que je n'arrive pas à faire sortir de moi, mais elle ne dure que le temps de la nuit et de mes insomnies...) ? Est-ce que tu es à cent lieu de te douter de ce qui se passe ici ?

Tu es loin, et j'ai peur tout seul. Je n'aime pas en parler avec les autres, parce que c'est débile de dire qu'on a peur, que c'est déjà comme une traînée de poudre. Moi, je la cache comme je peux, comme les autres. Rien ne sert de nous inquiéter mutuellement, hein ?

Ici, certains rient beaucoup, comme pour la recouvrir de blagues lourdes, rassurantes. D'autres se sourient les uns les autres, se raccrochent à la promesse de s'entraider, parce que ça les distrait. Certains ont le visage sombre mais décidé des gens qui savent et qui seront prêt à agir quand le moment sera venu. Et ils se drapent dans leur fausse assurance, ils la font admirer, et ils finissent par y croire eux-mêmes, même si au fond de leur cœur, ce n'est qu'un mensonge... Certains ont le menton tremblant et le teint pâle, mais ils se cachent pour pleurer parce que ce n'est pas la peine d'inquiéter encore plus les autres... Parce qu'admettre qu'ils ont vraiment peur est une terreur plus grande encore que l'angoisse qui les ronge. Moi, comme d'autres, je mélange un peu tout ce que je viens de décrire. Mais surtout, je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué de lutter contre ces angoisses. À cause de ça, je mélange un peu tout, et je m'énerve pour rien. Je m'accroche à des trucs débiles, à un besoin de reconnaissance idiot, à tout ce qui m'irrite, et je me retrouve seul. Je dois le mériter au fond, mais ça ne rend pas cette peur qui me ronge plus agréable.

Mais là, j'ai peur. Si peur. Tellement peur. Maman, tu me manques si fort, aujourd'hui que j'aimerais en pleurer comme quand j'étais enfant et que je criais dans mon lit pour que tu viennes, que tu allumes la lumière et que tu chasses l'ombre des croquemitaines, des monstres du placard, et de toutes ces créatures qui semblaient vouloir m'attaquer... Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de tes bras comme un gosse, comme un gosse débile, incapable de se défendre seul, de se débrouiller seul.

J'ai peur de tout. Des Mangemorts dehors, qui peuvent attaquer (t'attaquer !) à tout moment. De mon futur qui part en fumée, et que d'autres récupèrent. Ginny m'a quittée. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour rester attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès que Katie est revenue. Et j'ai beau jouer les gros bras, me montrer plein de prétention, je ne suis qu'un mioche qui vient à peine de sortir de ses couches. Je ne vaux pas mieux que le premier gamin terrorisé par l'orage, le plancher qui craque dans la nuit, la panne électrique qui éteint toutes les lumières (mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un Gryffondor quand même, et quand le jour vient, je suis fort. Je ne reste pas paralysé par cette peur, et je me suis capable de me battre. De survivre, si besoin est)...

J'ai peur et rien ne peut me rassurer. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre ta voix, et c'est débile. J'ai seize ans, je suis presque un adulte, j'ai vécu sans toi toutes les autres années scolaires, sans trop te manquer... Maman, j'ai besoin de toi, là, tout de suite, et tu me manques très fort, et je ne vaut pas plus qu'un orphelin (même si je suis grand, que je vais bientôt être majeur chez les sorciers), même si tu es loin, et que je sais que tu ne peux pas faire grand chose de toute façon pour m'aider ! Pire, je sais que ce sera à moi de te protéger quand je serai à tes côtés. Je dois être fort. Je dois être capable de me débrouiller seul, _comme un grand_. Je suis grand, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dis à chaque fois que je rentre, « oh, Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! ». Et je te crois. Je suis sans doute le plus grand du dortoir, ici. En taille, je veux dire.

Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me rassures. Que tu sois là, au lieu du silence, et que tu me parles. Que tu me dises que _tout_ ira bien, avec ton assurance tranquille. Et moi, redevenu enfant, je pourrais enfin te croire, et penser que c'est comme dans les contes de fées, où le prince et la princesse se retrouvent toujours à la fin à régner sur un royaume en paix. Que nous sommes juste au milieu des péripéties, et que bientôt, il y aura le grand renversement, que quelqu'un arrivera à vaincre le méchant, et plus personne n'aura besoin de mourir pour rien. Plus personne. Plus jamais.

Mais Maman, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'y arrive plus. Les attaques se multiplient, et les gens tombent comme des mouches. C'est terrible à penser, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive même pas à envisager le nombre de tout ceux qui sont morts. Ça représente combien de vies, tout ces gens ? Combien de proches seuls ? Combien d'avenirs coupés ? Combien d'amis en larmes ? Combien de pourquoi – pourquoi est-il mort, pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi ? Qui a demandé à ce qu'ils meurent, et pourquoi ? Ils sont innocents, nous sommes tous innocents, pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Est-ce tu la connais la réponse, Maman, du haut de ton âge ? Toi qui a vécu plus longtemps, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils font cela ? Maman, est-ce qu'il y a une réponse ? Dis-moi si tu la connais, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de comprendre. De maîtriser. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, et je ne peux pas l'ignorer...

Maman, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de réponses. Si peur, parce que ça veut dire que tout peut recommencer, n'importe quand, et que tous les morts ne sont que des masses sans visages qui reviennent perpétuellement dans l'histoire, des sacrifiés, comme ça, sans raison. Ça veut dire que nous aurons beau nous battre, nous aurons beau gagner même, tout peut recommencer, à n'importe quel moment.

Et ça me fait encore plus peur, Maman...

Maman, j'ai tellement envie de t'envoyer cette lettre, de partager toute ma détresse, et pourtant je ne le ferai pas, parce que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Je veux être fort, pour toi, pour tout le monde, parce que je dois me prouver à moi-même que je suis digne d'être à Gryffondor et que ce ne sera pas le cas si je t'envoie une telle lettre. Les autres ont beau dire qu'il y a un certain courage à admettre ses sentiments, moi je n'y crois pas. Ils seront les premiers à rire si je leur dis que j'ai peur, les premiers à me considérer avec prudence «Tu as peur, Dean ? Tu es certain que ta place est bien à notre table et pas plutôt avec les Poufsouffles ?».

Mais je suis un Gryffondor et il n'est pas question que je flanche, et surtout pas le premier. Alors quand j'aurais fini de remplir le parchemin, quand j'aurais assez étalé l'encre noire de mes angoisses et que le sommeil acceptera de venir dans mes yeux, je brûlerai cette lettre comme j'ai détruit toutes les autres. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est toi que j'appelle dans mon cœur. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai peur. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis si faible. Je ne peux pas avoir peur, tu comprends ? C'est interdit, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis un gryffondor, je dois être courageux, je dois prendre sur moi, comme les autres, comme tout le monde.

Alors Maman, je crois que je vais me taire maintenant, et que je vais jeter cette lettre dans le feu.

Je t'embrasse, j'espère ne pas devoir t'écrire demain.

Dean"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Mes excuses si des fautes de frappe ou de grammaire ont échappées à mes relectures successives. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait Dean trop OoC, et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que cette vous aura quand même plu. Si vous vous posez la question, j'ai choisi de répéter le terme "débile" au lieu d'utiliser ses synonymes pour une simple question d'étymologie : _débile_ vient de _debole_ - qui signifie "faible". Je voulais garder ce double sens et je ne voyais pas d'autres mots.

Merci de votre lecture.


End file.
